pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Starting Point
Starting Point is the 87th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Reim thinks to himself, remarking of how he was right about how the ownership of the Rainsworth Dukedom's Chains has been renounced; meaning that it should be easy for him to use the Key to give the ownership back to Sheryl, Sharon and Break. Reim grabs Sheryl's Silver Pendant and concentrates to reconnect the Rainsworth Chains with their respective Contractors, also grabbing a nearby dagger off of the table. Alice asks Gilbert what Reim just did, with Gilbert explaining the situation to Alice. Back at Pandora, Break has just killed the Baskerville who slapped Sharon, and fully unfurled Mad Hatter. Lily is confused, asking how Break can use Mad Hatter because she thought his ability to do so was taken away. Xai observes from a far, thinking of how Rufus wasn't meant to submit so easily - Lottie laughing and voicing her opinion on how nicely played Rufus' plot was. Sharon asks what's happened and why he can use Mad Hatter again; Break explaining that it was likely Rufus doing something he'd planned on his own, without thinking of their circumstances. Break then grabs the sword of the Baskerville he just killed, intending on retaliating against the Baskervilles. In Sablier, Rufus is still cornered on a cliff by Oswald, asking Oswald if he's thought of what the most important thing in the world is. Oswald is initially confused, but Rufus carries on - realizing that Oswald doesn't understand and explaining that knowledge is his preferred weapon, but that hasn't been his his objective. That is what sets him apart from himself and his relative, Isla Yura. Instead, Rufus believes in a precious and beautiful that holds absolute power in every human life is love. Oswald finds Rufus' outburst to be ridiculous, with Vincent insisting the same in a hysterical manner as he comes out from behind a rock behind Oswald. Oswald is surprised and asks if Vincent's been there the entire time, before returning his focus to Rufus. Oswald asks if Rufus' objective is seriously love, which Rufus confirms by claiming that his wish hasn't changed in over fifty years; his wish being to marry Sheryl. Rufus elaborates that if Oswald alters history in the way he wants, the Four Great Dukedoms will never exist, meaning that he will have never met Sheryl and he will evidently disappear. Rufus mentions that he believes he'll be ridden of his wish in a small amount of time, he still wouldn't be able to handle it if everything up until that moment had been reset. Vincent stands vacantly in response, thinking of how he'd thought that Rufus was an idiot, but now he realizes that he and Rufus are somewhat similar. At that moment, Oswald bursts out in uncontrollable laughter, saying that Rufus sounds exactly like Jack with his pursuit of love. Rufus realizes that there's truth in Oswald's words - voicing how Jack and himself are nothing more than humans, and humans only use the world to pursue their own wants and desires. Oswald considers that to be foolish, leading Rufus to ask if it isn't the exact same for Oswald. This catches Oswald off-guard, Rufus asking if he's supposed to believe that Oswald's actions are without his own self-interest. Rufus laughs and says that such a thing isn't possible - and that after having listened to Oswald and observed his actions; Rufus has realized that the world's destruction is nothing more than an excuse for Oswald to disappear because of the mistake he made in the past where he trusted Jack. Rufus explains that Oswald doesn't seem to notice that this makes him seem very pretentious and conceited. Knowing that there's truth in Rufus' words, Oswald draws Elliot's Black-Bladed Rapier and charges at him. Rufus thinks over how while he's able to move his right arm, he's still unable to move his left arm. Also, he's got no where to run, and there's no possible way he could win against Oswald, leaving him no other option. Rufus intentionally falls backwards off of the cliff before Oswald can reach him. Rufus looks at Oswald as he reaches the edge of the cliff, voicing how Oswald finally looks human; Oswald's face being stained by his wants and desires. Not seeing any other option, Oswald sheaths Elliot's Rapier, voicing his disappointment that he'd thought Rufus' knowledge would be useful to him somehow during their time in Sablier. Oswald turns back and leaves the cliff, asking if Vincent still wants to erase his existence. Vincent is shocked by Oswald's question, wondering how Oswald could know about his true intentions, and if Oswald had looked into Leo's memories. Oswald states that he wouldn't put what he's done in those exact words, because if the Glens allowed one-another's memories to be shared unconditionally, they wouldn't be able to maintain each other's individual personalities. Oswald instead walks away from Vincent and notes that he'd heard the words directly from Leo. Vincent hadn't anticipated such a thing, following behind Oswald to the best of his ability and wondering how Leo's been doing. Oswald explains that Leo's been observing Vincent from within his soul, Oswald asking if Vincent's wish has stayed unchanged since he'd shared it with Leo. Vincent hesitates, eventually mentioning that his wish hasn't changed; as he does his best to keep up with Oswald while Oswald rushes deeper within The Hole. Vincent manages to catch up to Oswald, grabbing him by the shoulder and stopping Oswald's rushed pursuit so that he can explain that his wish is all that he has left because of the way that he's lived his life. Oswald tells Vincent that he can grant that wish if Vincent lends him his power as a Child of Ill Omen, as a Child of Ill Omen's powers are necessary to him. Vincent realizes the two of them have journeyed into a black haze and that they were before the Baskervilles Door to the Abyss. Here, Oswald calls upon Jury, and Jury appears as the shadows within The Hole swirl to take her form. Oswald asks Vincent if he understands that in the state the world is in now they need to use Vincent's powers as a Child of Ill Omen to wrench open the road to the Core of the Abyss in order to venture into the past. Elsewhere, Break dodges an attack from one Baskerville, seizing the opening he was given and slicing through said Baskerville with the sword he'd concentrated Mad Hatter's power into; the Baskerville's body beginning to deteriorate almost immediately after taking the blow. At that moment, another Baskerville summons their Chain, which begins attacking Break as soon as its fully unfurled. A Baskerville that's been uninvolved in the battle thus far tells his comrades to stop, explaining that it's been said that Mad Hatter's power can kill a Chain, and that because their bodies are similar to Chains' own bodies, they cannot afford to be hit by Mad Hatter's power. Then, Mad Hatter lets out blasts of dark energy in every direction. This dark energy manages to pierce the bodies of several Baskervilles as they attempt to retreat, as well as the Unnamed Bird Chain, simultaneously killing all of them. Break had just impaled another Baskerville, when a Baskerville calls out for Break, enraged, in an attempt to strike Break with his battle ax from behind. Break is too quick for the Baskerville however, managing to dodge the attack so that the battle ax is embedded in the floor. Break then stomps down on the battle ax so that the Baskerville can't lift it out of the ground, Break turning and decapitating his opponent afterwards. Lottie and Lily observe the battle from a far, with Lily frantically asking what's going on, just as Dug goes to join the fight. Sharon calls out a warning to Break, as Dug swings his mace at him from behind. Break dodges and manages to evade Dug's attacks, remembering that Dug was at Yura's mansion during the second Coming of Age Ceremony in the meantime; being impressed by how well Dug can move despite his massive size. Dug continues his pursuit of Break, missing once again and destroying a pillar in the process. From where they stand, Lily asks if all that's happened is Rufus' fault. Lottie tells Lily that she's not sure, but the possibility that Rufus did do something makes her worried about Oswald. Lily's grabbing at Lottie's robes, insisting that they need to go to Sablier and save Oswald and the others, with Lottie barking at Lily to be quiet for a second. Break has been hiding behind another pillar while Dug pursues him, questioning why Oswald, Vincent and Rufus went to Sablier. Break jumps out and intends on going in for the kill. Unexpectedly however, Equus appears in front of Break and charges at Dug, which catches Dug off guard. Sharon wraps her arms around Break from behind and orders him not to use anymore of Mad Hatter's power. Turning to Sharon as she tries to tell Break that his body can't handle too much more strain, Break touches her face and asks where she was hit. Sharon is confused at first while Break attempts to comfort her, telling Break that the Baskerville had hit her on the head. In response, Break looks back toward the battle, saying that he's not done with the Baskervilles yet. Stepping forward, Lottie tells her fellow Baskervilles to get away from Break, claiming that it's unnecessary to attack him with force, when they can just continue to fight at a distance while Break's body is destroyed by Mad Hatter's power. Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from in front of the Baskervilles, Sheryl telling Break that she can only maintain the light for a short time, but that it should be enough time to deal with the Baskervilles. Break confirms this in gratitude as a shroud of darkness blows over the Baskervilles. Lottie is frantic and confused because she can't see or hear anything, reaching out in the darkness shortly before being tackled to the ground. The black haze clears, and black feathers flow throughout the room. Lottie is revealed to have been tackled by Dug so that Dug could protect her, Dug having a bleeding wound from Break. Lottie is the only Baskerville who managed to avoid Break's attack, with Dug and Lottie being the only Baskervilles still conscious afterwards. Lottie is shocked, with Dug only stating that something had happened a few minutes before and that he didn't understand what happened. Owl is shown perching on Sheryl's extended hand, Sheryl asking the Baskervilles if the silent black haze Owl created wasn't frightening, explaining that the darkness is Break's ally now that he's blind. Sheryl laughs as Owl fades back into her body, apologizing to Break because it seems that her attack with Owl was pushing it a little. Break assures Sheryl that it was all right, as he and Sharon could take care of the situation from then on. Hysterical laughter follows Break's statement of confidence, with Noise calling Break, Sheryl and Sharon deplorable. Lottie is stunned to see Noise, while Sharon mistakes her for Echo. Break makes a move toward Noise, but Noise happily waves her hand and tells Break not to come near her, or else she'll kill her hostage. Noise lifts an unconscious Ada up by her hair from beneath her robes, prompting Xai to come out from where he had taken shelter, to show concern as he calls out for his daughter. Noise had known that using Ada would draw Xai out, having Duldum ensnare Xai with her threads in order to take control of Xai's body. Noise implies that she wasn't sure if using Ada would draw Xai out, asking what's wrong with Xai as he apparently cares for Ada. Noise then orders Xai to summon Gryphon for her. Duldum forces Xai to do as directed, Noise loading Ada and Xai onto Gryphon's back. Lottie and Dug (carrying Lily) stand and move towards Noise, calling out for her. Noise tells her comrades that she's going to Sablier, because she wants to see Vincent as soon as possible, managing to get Xai to take Gryphon through a nearby window before Dug, Lottie and Break can catch up to her. After Noise, Xai and Ada are long gone, another earthquake rumbles through Reveil - confusing Break as he realizes that this earthquakes different from the ones that came before. Back at Lutwidge Academy, the earthquake is felt by Reim, Oz, Alice and Gilbert - Reim urging everyone out of the room and to where Turner is. Oz stops dead in his tracks during the group's evacuation, grabbing Gilbert and Alice's attentions, with Oz stating that something about this earthquake is different. Turner comes running out towards Reim, insisting that everyone follow him immediately. Turner brings the group to a room where a young woman is laying unconscious, explaining that she's an envoy of Rufus' that he'd found collapsed when he went to tend to the Barma Page. Hearing this leads Reim to the assumption that Rufus had likely sent her in case Reim failed to make the proper preparations for whatever he's planning, asking if Turner managed to get any information from the envoy. Turner says that the envoy didn't know anything about Pandora's current situation, only mentioning that there was a rumor running through Reveil that a large black dragon was flying through the sky the night before. Turner adds that there were a lot of witnesses and that the dragon seemed to be doing northwest of Reveil. Alice voices that the dragon must have been Jabberwock, while Gilbert mentions that Sablier is northwest of Reveil. Oz sorts through his memories, remembering that Oswald intends on going into the past in order to prevent the birth of the Intention of the Abyss from ever happening. This makes Oz wonder what he's supposed to do, thinking about how it's because of his powers that the world's on the brink of destruction, and that Rufus made sure to keep Oz alive. Oz thinks that Rufus may have thought that Oz would be able to do something to stop Oswald because it was his powers that caused the damage to the Chains in the first place. Oz decides his next move, telling Gilbert and Alice that he has to go to Sablier and that he wants to stop Oswald because he doesn't want to pretend that the past never happened. In the meantime, Break and Sharon also make the decision to travel to Sablier. Back in Sablier, the residents are beyond confusion, with a man asking what's going on - bringing up the earthquake that had rumbled through Sablier earlier. More importantly, a black city has materialized in the center of The Hole, shrouded in banks of ominous fog. Characters in order of appearance *Lily *Lottie *Mad Hatter *Oswald *Owl *Oz *Reim Lunettes *Rufus Barma *Sharon Rainsworth *Sheryl Rainsworth *Turner *Vincent Nightray *Xai Vessalius *Xerxes Break *Noise }} Terms Trivia *Alternate title: -The City of Beginnings- *Retrace LXXXVII: Starting Point marks Owl's first physical appearance in the series, having only been mentioned on seven different occasions up until this point. *Retrace LXXXVII: Starting Point also marks the first instance where Jury appears physically in there series. *Starting Point ends with all the Black Winged Chains making their ways to Sablier (as Noise is forcing Xai and Ada to go to Sablier on Gryphon, Break, Sharon and Sheryl appear to be heading to Sablier with the intent of stopping Oswald, Oz, Gil and Alice are making their way to Sablier with the same cause in mind and Rufus' Key will soon reform - allowing him to use Dodo again). This marks the first time since the Tragedy of Sablier that all five of the Black Winged Chains have been in Sablier. Navigation Category:Manga